


Забыл, как дышать

by LRaien



Series: Goretober-2020: reed900 [14]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Androids, Connor (Detroit: Become Human) Licking Things, Goretober 2020, Licking, M/M, Non-Consensual Kissing, Partners to Lovers, RK900 (Detroit: Become Human) Licking Things, Robot/Human Relationships
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:14:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27004909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LRaien/pseuds/LRaien
Summary: У Гэвина ничего не в порядке: грудь сдавливало тисками каждый раз, когда его напарник облизывал губы, убирая с них следы тириума после торопливой «подзаправки», когда брал очередной пероральный анализ, сосредоточенно вылизывая свои пальцы или какой-то из предметов, который предпочёл проверять напрямую.
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Series: Goretober-2020: reed900 [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1915438
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18
Collections: Goretober 2020





	Забыл, как дышать

**Author's Note:**

> Горетобер-2020, день 14: Удушение/повешение.

Когда на глазах у всего участка Коннор и RK900 принялись страстно засасывать друг друга, Гэвин забыл, как дышать.  
Окей, его воображение немного приукрасило действительность: пылкости не было и в помине, а запусканию языка Девятки в рот Коннора предшествовал небольшой обмен репликами, суть которого сводилась к тому, что химическая лаборатория Коннора менее совершенна, чем у его улучшенной версии, и если частицы с последнего анализа сохранились в ротовой полости, то лучше передать их напрямую пероральным способом.  
Однако выглядело это так, будто андроиды решили устроить романтический обмен микробами прямо посреди участка.  
Гэвин сглотнул и отвернулся, фыркнув что-то про «омерзительную гадость».

— Что за херню ты творишь, Девятка? — прорычал Гэвин, отдёргивая руку.  
С высунутым кончиком языка RK900 напоминал кота с забавных фотоподборок. Взгляд у него был контрастно серьёзным.  
— Вы успели ухватить подозреваемого за плечо до того, как он скрылся. Полагаю, на вашей ладони остались частицы, которые следует проанализировать для возможного поиска сведений о...  
— Понял-понял, — буркнул Гэвин. — Давай, облизывай меня полностью.  
— Полностью не обязательно, детектив Рид. Мне хватит только вашей ладони.  
Гэвину тоже хватило только этого, чтобы ощутить нехилый такой стояк. Девятка действовал аккуратно, медленно, педантично, с неторопливой дотошностью полицейского андроида, выискивающего улики, и от этого было как-то не по себе.  
— У вас сбился темп дыхания, детектив Рид, — заметил RK900, отстраняясь. — Вы в порядке?  
— В полном, блядь.  
По лицу андроида заметно, что тот не считает это утверждение верным, но хотя бы расспрашивать не стал.

У Гэвина ничего не в порядке: грудь сдавливало тисками каждый раз, когда его напарник облизывал губы, убирая с них следы тириума после торопливой «подзаправки», когда брал очередной пероральный анализ, сосредоточенно вылизывая свои пальцы или какой-то из предметов, который предпочёл проверять напрямую... Гэвин прочитал про эти его проверки, выучил состав дезинфицирующей полостной смеси, используемой у серии RK800/900 — теперь он зачем-то в курсе, что у поцелуев Коннора и его новой версии должен быть одинаковый вкус.  
И до безумия хочется попробовать — не Коннора, конечно. Девятку.

В этот раз Гэвин задыхался по-настоящему, совсем неиллюзорно хватаясь за горло и стараясь смотреть на андроида, держащего его за плечи. RK900 ухитрился за какие-то доли секунды что-то сообразить, схватить Гэвина и вытащить его из подвала заброшенного цеха, куда они забрались по наводке арестованного наркокурьера. А через минуту Гэвина скрутило так, что он не мог ни вдохнуть, ни выдохнуть, перед глазами всё поплыло, лишь раздражающе мигал на периферии зрения диод андроида — красный-жёлтый-красный-жёлтый.  
А потом Девятка прижался к губам Гэвина, резко раздвигая их языком и чуть нажимая на подбородок, заставляя приоткрыть рот. Тут же по вкусовым рецепторам ударил мерзкий химический вкус, от которого Гэвина бы наверняка стошнило, если бы он сейчас был на это способен.  
— Глотай, — донёсся до Гэвина командный голос RK900. — Ты должен проглотить это, ты сможешь.  
Гэвин в полуобморочном состоянии выполнил этот приказ, хватаясь за пиджак своего напарника, и даже не осознал, когда наконец-то его отпустило и что он начал дышать.  
— Блядь, — пробормотал он. — Что это... Гнилью какой-то воняло не просто так?  
RK900 кивнул, продолжая придерживать Гэвина за плечи.  
— Газ с удушающим действием. Я успел заметить внизу контейнеры с соответствующей маркировкой.  
— Вот тебе и наркопритон, — усмехнулся Гэвин. — Похоже, мы накрыли птичку покрупнее. Кстати, Девятка, ты меня ведь засосал... В тебе антидот, что ли, на такие случаи есть?  
— В отличие от RK800, моя химическая лаборатория способна не только на анализ, но и на экстренный синтез противоядий.  
— Это спасло мне жизнь. И... Девятка?  
— Да, детектив?  
— Отпусти меня, или твой пиджак будет уже не спасти.  
Потом Гэвина стошнило на ближайшую обросшую сорняками стену цеха, и это, очевидно, было крайне хреновым продолжением поцелуя. Который по идее и поцелуем-то не считался, но Гэвин решил, что сам себе имеет право надумать всё, что хочет.  
Особенно вечером.  
Особенно — наедине с собой.

Тяжелее всего Гэвину даётся то, что он с Девяткой практически неразлучен на работе. Это удобно: тот мог за доли секунды связаться с сервером «Киберлайф» или полицейского департамента, раздобыть любые открытые, а порой и закрытые данные, проанализировать любую подозрительную штуку и вообще ходячий справочник. Не считая того, что его крепкое покрытие, сверхчеловеческие чувства и быстрота реакции не раз выручали Гэвина, уберегая от очередного шрама.  
И за всё это Девятка ничего не требовал взамен. Гэвина корёжило от мысли, что он хочет от своего напарника ещё больше, хотя тот и так отдаёт, по сути, всего себя.  
Но порой при взгляде на него всё равно перехватывало дыхание.

В очередной раз дыхание у Гэвина перехватило от возмущения: они находились на месте преступления вместе с Андерсоном и Коннором, пытаясь определить, к чьему расследованию относится свежесовершённое убийство. И Коннор, конечно же, по привычке полез рукой в подсохшую лужу крови.  
— Э, куда лапы тянешь! — рявкнул Гэвин, перехватывая чужого андроида за запястье. На шум в комнату заглянул RK900, до этого обследовавший прихожую, и с интересом уставился на кровь.  
Идея в этот момент мелькнула в разуме Гэвина сияющим озарением. Ткнув ладонью в побуревший «образец», Гэвин протянул руку напарнику.  
— Держи, Девятка. Ты же за этим зашёл?  
RK900 посмотрел на него невозмутимо и кивнул:  
— Да, хотя лучше бы вы не трогали след. Ваши руки не стерильны, детектив.  
— Ой, да ладно, просто оближи их уже и всё, — недовольно буркнул Гэвин.  
Андроид на это улыбнулся — так, как улыбался очень редко, и по одной этой улыбке Гэвин мог бы поклясться, что RK900 прекрасно известны все его пошлые мыслишки, — и наклонился, притягивая пальцы Гэвина ко рту и медленно и методично облизывая.  
Не только там, где остались следы крови.  
Вот же сволочь пластиковая.  
— Вы удовлетворены, детектив Рид? — произнёс RK900, поднимая взгляд на Гэвина.  
— Ты...  
— Если нет, предлагаю встретиться сегодня после вашего дежурства и обсудить иные пути удовлетворения. Тем более, что анализ следов крови не показывает отравления, следовательно, это убийство к нашему расследованию не имеет отношения.  
— Отправишь мне результаты анализа? — вмешался Коннор.  
Если бы Гэвин мог убивать взглядом, на одного андроида бы в комнате стало меньше.  
— Конечно, — откликнулся RK900, мигнув диодом. — Готово.  
Когда Коннор ушёл сообщать новости лейтенанту Андерсону, Гэвин пробормотал:  
— И чтобы никому об этом не трепался, Девятка. Это наше...  
— Это мы тоже обсудим, детектив Рид, — перебил его тот. — У нас есть целый свободный вечер для обсуждений.  
И медленным неторопливым движением облизнул губы, вновь заставляя Гэвина на мгновение забыть, как дышать.

**Author's Note:**

> Иллюстрация: <https://vk.com/lraien_art?w=wall-105111607_3139>  
> (фотки котов не мои, а из Интернета)
> 
> [](https://funkyimg.com/i/38jHJ.jpg)


End file.
